Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style)
LooneyDude420's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. and Friends) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Doug Funnie *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Sadness - Katy Kat (Um Jammer Lammy) *Jill's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Anger - Tasmanian She Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Fear - Elsa (Frozen) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Biplane (Universal Cartoon Studios) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jordan's Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl - Freakella (Madballs) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Randy Marsh and Sharon Marsh (South Park) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) - Princess Peach Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Transcripts Secnes Index *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 1 - Golden Day/The Move *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 2 - Princess Peach & Swift Heart Rabbit/Bedtime *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 3 - Embarrassed/Outer Edge *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 4 - Dinner/Mind Map *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 5 - Forgetters/Friendship *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 6 - Saved/Abstract Thought *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 7 - Imagination Land/No More Hockey *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 8 - Sad Squidward Tentacles/The Big Idea *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 9 - Dream Productions/Suboonscious *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 10 - Bet Plans/Train of Thought *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 11 - Crossroads/Memory Dump *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 12 - Back Up/She's Gone *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 13 - Return/Change her Mind *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 14 - Epliogue Ice Skate Hockey *Inside Out (LooneyDude420 Style) Part 15 - End Credits Gallery Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson April Fools.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:LooneyDude420 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG